Un pasado que nos une
by saita
Summary: 2do capi!Sakura pertenece al clan Uchiha, ella y Sasuke eran amigos... Hasta q un día una tragedia los separa. Parejas: SasuSaku, NejiTen quizás otras más adelante. Algunos cambios.
1. La infancia que me ata a ti

Hola a todos este es mi segundo fic, espero q les guste… y no me maltraten.

**Aclaración:**

Narrando: sin comillas

Hablando: con comillas y sin cursiva"hablando"

Pensando: con comillas y en cursiva"_pensando_"

**NOTA: **Ni Naruto ni sus personajes son míos TT... pertenecen al gran al único al sensei Masashi Kishimoto a quien agradezco infinitamente haber creado esta serie xD jejeje

Bueno, antes de empezar el fic quería decirles q he alterado algunas cosas del anime, ojalá no se molesten, es q era para crear ambiente je; imagínense que Sakura también pertenecía al clan Uchiha, es una prima lejana muy muy muy lejana de Sasuke. Empieza en las épocas cuando todo era felicidad en el clan Uchiha, en las épocas en que a Sasuke se lo podía llamar Sasuke-chan.

Parejas: SasuSaku, NejiTen (hasta ahí lo tengo pensado)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Capítulo 1: La infancia que me ata a ti**

Una niña pequeña ojiverde y de cabello rosa se encontraba sentada frente a un lago, parecía que esperaba a alguien. La niña no tendría más de seis años, estaba sentada mirando el lago y jugando con sus manitas. Se escucharon unos pasos acercarse muy veloz, la niña volteó, vio que se acercaba un niño de unos siete años, cabello y ojos negros; el niño corría a toda prisa; la niña se levantó.

"Sí que te demoraste demasiado Sasuke-chan!" Reprendió la pequeña en un tono un tanto molesto; mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados como si lo estuviera examinando para encontrar el motivo de su demora.

"Lo siento Sakura-chan" al niño le costaba respirar por lo que se agachó apoyando sus manitas en las rodillas.

"Ya me iba a ir" lo miró de soslayo con los brazos cruzados, haciendo ademán de indignación.

"Es que hoy tuve entrenamiento con los shurikens", le dijo tratando de explicarse.

"Ay! Tú y tu bendita Academia Ninja desde que entraste ahí, ya no tienes tiempo para jugar conmigo" la niña le dio la espalda, seguía con los brazos cruzados. Frunció los labios.

El pequeñín se acercó a la pelirrosa, le puso una mano en el hombro y la volteó "En verdad lo siento, es que yo…. quiero llegar a ser tan buen ninja como mi hermano Itachi!" sus ojitos destellaban con brío y añoranza.

"Esta bien… te perdono" le sonrió "pero que no se vuelva a repetir!" le apuntó con el índice en son de amenaza.

"Sakura-chan arigatou…" el pequeño recobró el aliento y se enderezó "El próximo año también te toca ir a la academia, verdad?"

"mmm… Es verdad… y no es una idea que me agrade del todo", puso sus manos en la cintura, "Tengo cosas más importantes en que pensar" agregó pensativa.

"Nani? Y que puede ser más importante que entrenar para ser más fuerte?" la miró en forma muy extraña como si la niña hubiese dicho una sandez.

La niña se sonrojó, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a jugar con sus índices. "Pues… es que me estoy preparando para ser la mejor…" le costaba hablar, así que miró a todos lados para comprobar que nadie la escuchaba, se acercó al morenito y le susurró al oído "No te acuerdas lo que me dijiste la semana pasada?".

El niño se sonrojó bruscamente y no sabía a donde mirar, agachó la vista.

**Flashback**

Era una de esas tardecitas frescas de primavera, Sasuke-chan y Sakura-chan estaban jugando a las escondidas hasta que se cansaron y se sentaron a conversar frente al lago, los dos estaban tirados en la hierba calentita.

"Sasuke-chan alguna vez te has puesto a pensar en que harás cuando seas un adulto".

"Pues seré un ninja!" contestó con mucha convicción.

"Ay! Sabía que responderías eso!" dijo bufando entrecerrando los ojos.

"Entonces porque preguntaste?" La miró muy suspicaz.

"Es que yo me refería a que si te casarás o no, si tendrás hijos o no, si los tendrás cuántos? Y cuándo? Ya sabes" agitó la mano como restándole importancia al asunto "todas esas cosas!".

El niño se sentó para que su amiga no notase el rubor que había cubierto sus mejías, juntó sus rodillas y las rodeó con sus brazos "Pues sí… he pensado últimamente acerca de eso… yo… quería preguntarte…" apretó más sus rodillas "algo".

La niña que había estado distraída mirando el cielo se dio cuenta que su amigo había estado tratando de preguntarle algo sumamente importante, pues normalmente él no se comportaba de esa manera; se sentó y miró inquisitivamente a su amigo "Y que es?".

El niño volteó, la miró, "Yo… quería decirte… que… tú me… tú me… TÚ ME GUSTAS MUCHO!".

La niña saltó hacia atrás, la habían tomado por sorpresa, levantó su mano, la cerró en un puño y se lo llevó a sus labios y casi en un susurro respondió "tú también me gustas" estaba muy sonrojada y giró su mirada a otro punto… El niño la miró con sorpresa y luego con alegría; Sakura volteó porque sintió una tibieza sobre su mano… era la mano del pequeñín.

"Sakura-chan cuando seamos grandes quisieras ser… mi esposa… Mi papá le estuvo hablando a Itachi acerca de que ya debería estar buscando una prometida. De aquí a unos años estará en edad de casarse y por el bien del clan, si Itachi no la busca papá se la impondrá" resopló el alma le había vuelto al cuerpo depués de esos minutos tensos "A mí no me gustaría que me impongan una prometida… así que pensé en ti" dirigió su mirada a la niña para saber su respuesta.

"Sí Sasuke-chan" acercó su pequeño rostro amenazadoramente "pero nunca te olvides de esto! Es una orden!".

"jeje" una gota resbaló de su frente "esta bien es una promesa" estiró el meñique y lo unió al de su compañerita, sellando así una promesa prematura pero que perduraría a lo largo del tiempo.

Se levantaron y caminaron juntos tomados de las manitas.

**END FLASHBACK**

"Pues quiero ser la mejor esposa del mundo! Sabes estoy aprendiendo a cocinar, por eso el entrenamiento Ninja para mi es algo insignificante" Dijo agitando su mano despectivamente.

Los niños, decidieron que era tiempo de marcharse a sus casas y se fueron.

Unas semanas después… Una fatídica noche, Sasuke regresaba de sus clases muy tarde, esperaba que Sakura no se hubiese molestado por haberla dejado plantada hasta tan tarde, el chico debía empezar a poner en orden sus prioridades.

Cuando llegó a su calle, le pareció que había algo raro; las luces estaban apagadas a una hora en la que no debían de estarlo… Al recorrer la calle fría y desolada; comenzó a apreciar un cuadro que se hacía cada vez más espeluznante. El pobre niño se horrorizó, perdió el habla sus ojos salían de sus orbitas a pesar de que él hacía el esfuerzo por cerrarlos. Había gente muerta por todos lados y lo peor es que todos ellos eran miembros de su clan… Corrió muy asustado, con el corazón a punto de destrozarle el pecho, quería llegar pronto a su casa, esto no podía estar pasando seguro era una pesadilla o alguien usaba un jutsu de ilusión, diablos! Aún no llegaba a su casa, corría con dificultad, sentía que se desmoronaba cada vez que pisaba alguno de los cuerpos inertes que yacían en el piso. Al fin llegó a su hogar; llamó a sus padres desde el umbral, nadie contestó, vaciló un instante… S e quitó los zapatos, que tontería por qué hacerlo en una situación así? Tal vez porque desde lo más profundo de su ser creía que nada de eso estaba ocurriendo. Caminaba lentamente, cuando tum! Oyó un ruido sordo que venía del piso de arriba, subió a prisa por la escalera. Llegó hasta una puerta corrediza, estiró su brazo para poder abrirla; pero por algún, motivo su mano no podía tocar la puerta, era como si la puerta estuviese abrasando, sentía que esa puerta separaba su pequeño mundito de un mundo irreal y cruel… un valle de lágrimas se avecinaba.

Cuando por fin logró abrir la puerta aventuró a dar unos pequeños pasos y se detuvo de golpe. Sus ojos no podían creer lo que veía, sus padres yacían muertos en el piso.

De pronto vio salir de las sombras a alguien, debía de ser el asesino de sus padres, su cuerpo se heló un sudor frío recorría su frente y se perdía en las mejillas, se asustó y retrocedió inconscientemente; pero se dio cuenta de que sólo era su hermano el que estaba escondido entre las sombras… respiró.

"Hermano! alguien" el pequeño ya no podía reprimir los sollozos "a matado a okasan y otousan-" su respiro se cortó y no pudo seguir hablando, un shuriken había pasado rozándolo y haciéndole una herida "hermano?" Un profundo temor comenzó a hacerse lugar en todo el cuerpo de sasuke, se quedó petrificado; esto realmente no estaba pasando.

"Fui yo" respondió Itachi sin inmutarse, su rostro parecía no mostrar emoción alguna, mucho menos remordimiento.

Sasuke no podía creer que esa respuesta haya salido de la boca de su hermano al que tanto adoraba y admiraba. El que estaba frente a él no podía ser su hermano. Itachi comenzó a caminar y se dirigía al pequeño Sasuke.

El niño no tenía más opción así que corrió y corrió por su vida, en algún lugar de la villa encontraría alguien que lo pudiera cobijar y proteger de aquel que lo perseguía. Hasta que ya no pudo más, lo habían alcanzado.

"No quiero morir" imploraba el pequeñín. De sus ojos salían gruesas lágrimas, sus manos estaban cerradas en puños, casi podía sentir sus propias uñas traspasando e hiriendo su piel.

"Eso es hermano, corre escapa, aférrate a la vida" su voz era fría y cortante "si quieres matarme ódiame aborréceme y aférrate a la vida como puedas"

El pequeño lloraba y convulsionaba de pronto la mano de su hermano lo levantó y empezó a apretarle la garganta. Era así como iba a morir? Sólo sería un momento de dolor, luego todo pasaría y estaría con ellos… con toda su familia.

"Te dejare vivo, sólo porque no vale la pena matarte ahora y además sólo tu puedes vengar al clan, te he estado observando siempre queriendo igualarme…" sacudió al niño "mírame" Sasuke contempló con horror como los ojos de su hermano tenían el sharingan activando y de pronto se tornaban diferente; en un segundo de horror contempló como había muerto su clan, el niño quería que esa espantosa visión se acabase hasta que la voz de su hermano lo sacó de ese mundo "Es el Makenkyo tú también puedes conseguirlo, pero debes cumplir una condición… a tu mejor amigo… debes… matarlo!"

Esa palabra retumbó en los oídos de Sasuke, Itachi lo soltó y Sasuke cayó.

"Creo que alguien te esperaba en el lago" Itachi dijo esto dándole la espalda a su hermano.

De pronto, Sasuke recordó algo que hasta ese momento su cerebro tenía relegado… Sakura!

Cómo lo había olvidado? Acaso ella habría corrido la misma suerte que el clan? El pequeño tenía la vista clavada en la tierra, su boca estaba abierta y sus uñas se hundían dolorosamente en la tierra. Alzó la mirada en desespero con el corazón estrujado y compungido… Su hermano ya no estaba… El niño no se movió, le aterraba confirmar sus miedos.

Al día siguiente, la gente de la aldea despertó tranquila, nadie se había enterado de lo que pasaba, nadie notaba el denso olor a sangre y dolor que envolvía la villa, hasta que se oyó un grito que desgarró el silencio que reinaba hasta ese momento. Un grupo de gente corrió para socorrer a la persona que había gritado. Cuando la gente hubo llegado entendió rápidamente; una mujer sollozaba presa del pánico tratando de cubrirse los ojos con las manos; y no era para menos, nunca se había visto una matanza de tal magnitud. Algunas mujeres se desmayaron, otras gritaban y lloraban al contemplar la escena.

Llegaron las autoridades, levantaron los cuerpos, buscaron sobrevivientes en vano; hasta que un miembro de la patrulla Anbu dio señal que había encontrado a un sobreviviente… el niño Sasuke Uchiha yacía tirado en el piso en posición fetal, abrazaba sus rodillas, ensimismado. Trataron de hacerlo hablar… No dijo nada, todos se miraban preocupados, aquel niño no era el mismo que solían ver jugando, no, no era igual… su mirada había cambiado, en lugar de los habituales ojillos negros relucientes que desprendían plena felicidad se encontraban unos ojos fríos negros cuajados por el rencor y la desgracia.

Al llegar la tarde, se encontraban todos los habitantes de Konoha en una ceremonia en honor al clan que había perecido, el clan Uchiha. No habían encontrado a ningún otro sobreviviente aparte de Sasuke, pero había algo que descuadraba los últimos sucesos… faltaban dos cuerpos. Uno era el de Uchiha Itachi, todo indicaba que él era el asesino de todo el clan, el autor de esa barbarie. El otro cuerpo era el de Uchiha Sakura…

Sasuke estaba destrozado… en una sola noche había pasado de ser un niño feliz que lo tenía todo y no podía pedirle más a la vida, a ser un niño que no tenía a nadie, había perdido todo lo que amaba y quería… solo le quedaba… un nuevo sentimiento… Venganza!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Habían pasado seis largos años… ahora Sasuke era un muchacho de 13 años asediado por las chicas, envidiado por los chicos y admirado por muchos… pero en su corazón había dolor, rencor, odio, soledad y un infinito deseo de venganza contra aquel bastardo culpable de que él se encontrara así…

Todos esos años él sobrevivió sólo por su sed de venganza, quería convertirse en el mejor para así despojarle la vida al bastardo que solía ser su hermano… Cada noche recordaba todo lo perdido, sus padres, Sakura… Es cierto, nunca encontraron su cuerpo; la buscaron por doquier y tampoco la encontraron; sólo habían encontrado un poco de sangre, que comprobaron pertenecía a la pequeña, cerca del lago donde solía jugar; encontraron también parte de su vestido a orillas del lago, todo indicaba que la pequeña también había perecido y que quizás su cuerpito estuviese en lo profundo del lago… La gente no podía, mejor dicho, no quería imaginarse hasta que punto podía ser cruel Uchiha Itachi.

Pero cada vez Sasuke estaba más cerca de su objetivo, era el rookie número uno de su respectivo año en la aldea. Fue asignado al equipo 7 de Hatake Kakashi; sus compañeros eran Uzumaki Naruto, un niño rubio muy hiperactivo que había logrado convertirse en su mejor amigo por todas las peripecias y aventuras que habían pasado, su otra compañera de equipo era Kirisame Akemi, una chica de cabello y ojos negros, bonita como vanidosa, sabía manejar muy bien el chakra y le gustaba proclamar a los cuatro vientos su amor por él (y por eso era rival de Ino), Sasuke a fuerza de la costumbre y el tiempo la había llegado a apreciar un poco, no tanto como a Naruto, pero para ella era suficiente para darle alas para hacerse falsas ilusiones porque él nunca le correspondería, su corazón ya tenía dueña, a pesar de que estuviese sepultada metros bajo agua o tierra…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bueno, hasta aquí llega el primer capi, ojalá les haya gustado… Tengo q dar unas gracias enormes! A mi amiga Nadeshiko Uchiha (Rosmery) que fue la que tipeó la historia jajaja yo ya lo tenía escrito en hojitas, pero no encontraba tiempo pa topearlo jeje y ella me hizo el favorzote! Ah! También gracias a mi amigota Gaby que fue la que me dio las hojitas jejej un día q habíamos ido a un congreso y yo estaba aburrida a morir y ella sacó su cuadernito y me dijo 'escribe un fic' y ese fue el inicio jajaja

Espero q no les haya aburrido, porque este cap es más q todo introductoria y ya pss tenía q escribir parte de lo q pasó en el anime también. Ah! Otra cosa, no se preocupen por la tal Akemi, Sasuke no le va a dar bola juasjuas, ella sólo está de relleo para llenar el hueco q dejaba Sakura en el equipo 7. Akemi es un personaje q me invente para mi fic "Sentimientos" (espero q hayan leido ese) y como no tenía a quien poner acá jejej Si alguien la quiere conocer, la tengo dibujada, avíseme para mandárselo por correo; pero xsiak está dibujada con bandana de la aldea de la Lluvia.

Otra cosa, por siak mi pareja fav es NejiTen jejej este fic lo pense cuando mi pareja fav era el SasuSaku, pero cuando me animé a escribir ya me gustaba el NejiTen x eso preimero hice "Sentimientos".

Weno, y x último y más más más importante, déjenme un review please! Ahora sí chausito y Review!


	2. No es como piensas

Hola a todos en primer lugar un millón de disculpas por la demora, gomenasai! Es que los estudios me quitan muxo tiempo…. Jejej estoy en exámenes, weno no los aburro aquí el 2do cap! Ah, antes de que les de un infarto o dejen d leer por siacaso no se olviden q este fic es SasuSaku(pareja principal) y NejiTen (pareja secundaria)

**Aclaración:**

Narrando: sin comillas

Hablando: con comillas y sin cursiva"hablando"

Pensando: con comillas y en cursiva"_pensando_"

**NOTA: **Ni Naruto ni sus personajes son míos TT... pertenecen al gran al único al sensei Masashi Kishimoto a quien agradezco infinitamente haber creado esta serie xD jejeje

**Capítulo 2: No es como piensas…**

Habían pasado unas semanas desde el intento de la villa del Sonido y la de la Arena por invadir Konoha, fue un fracaso. Konoha, a pesar de haber perdido muchos ninjas e incluso a su Hokage, se estaba levantando; los aldeanos hacían su mayor esfuerzo por reconstruir la villa.

En una de las tantas calles había una chica de ojos castaños muy grandes, vestía una blusa rosa y su larga cabellera castaña estaba recogida en dos moños. Contenta porque ese día volvería a ver a quien tanto admiraba en secreto, su corazón se agitaba con el sólo hecho de pensar en que faltaban apenas minutos para volverle a ver.

"_Hoy llega… debo darme prisa! Su club de fans ya se debe haber enterado_" pensaba, un tanto ofuscada, no le agradaba la idea de tener que compartir. "_Terminé!_" Tenten se apresuró y se fue corriendo para situarse en un lugar 'casual' cerca de los portones de la villa, nadie conocía su secreto; ella no era como aquellas chicas pesadas del club de fans del chico.

Llegó a los portones y era cierto… Había una chusma enardecida, muchachitas gritando por doquier proclamando y jurando su amor eterno a uno de los recién llegados.

"_Ahí está_" Tenten estaba emocionada, levantó uno de sus puños a la altura de sus labios para ahogar una risilla "_es muy guapo_" apartada de la multitud, se serenó para guardar compostura y fingió estar practicando su puntería en uno de los árboles, echaba miradas de soslayo de vez en cuando.

El asediado acababa de llegar, era un chico moreno de piel pálida y mirada devastadora; lo acompañaban un rubio ojiazul muy inquieto que miraba a todo el club como si fueran todas unas obsesas, también los acompañaba una chica de ojos y cabello negro aparentemente muy enojada.

"Aléjense de MI Sasuke-kun!" gritó la morena encarando a las chicas.

"TU Sasuke-kun? Perdón? Akemi baka" espetó una rubia ojiazul que estaba a la cabeza del cortejo de bienvenida, parecía ser la presidenta.

"Urusei Ino!"replicó la morena .

La rubia se lanzó al cuello de Sasuke y le sacó la lengua a Akemi.

"Si serás guarra!" acto seguido se avalanzó sobre la rubia, armando una batalla campal, haciendo escándalo y montando un penoso espectáculo.

Sasuke bufó, no le gustaba para nada ese tipo de escándalos; bajó la mirada y luego la levantó, se encontró con los ojos chocolate de Tenten, quien desvió la mirada rápidamente.

"_Creo que me vio Kuso_" pensó la chica, se acercó al árbol frente suyo y sacó el kunai que estaba incrustado, lo guardó y se fue. Sentía que era hora de la retirada, no quería parecer una chica más del montón. "_Algún día se lo debo decir…_" Tenten se marchó a otro lugar donde pudiera estar sola. Además de Sasuke había otra persona que se percató de la presencia de la chica.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sasuke hasta cuando esas dementes te seguirán, no se dan cuenta de que eres un baka!" Le dijo Naruto cuando ya estuvieron alejados de las chicas.

"Naruto dobe" respondió el Uchiha hundiendo sus manos en los bolsillos.

"Oe, por qué no consigues novia de una buena vez, así esas sosas te dejarán de perseguir" sugirió el ojiazul codeando a su amigo.

"No me interesan esas cosas" dijo cerrando los ojos.

"No que uno de tus sueños era resurgir tu clan?" preguntó Naruto con una sonrisa pícara aflorando.

"Hn… pero no es necesario precipitar las cosas" respondió el moreno sin alterarse.

"Y ya has elegido a alguna?" preguntó otra vez el Uzumaki.

"Sólo sé que no serán ni Ino ni Akemi" abrió los ojos clavando su mirada en un punto fijo de la calle.

"Nani? Pero ambas son bonitas y matarían por ti!" estaba un poco sorprendido, siempre pensó que si su amigo elegía a alguien sería una de esas dos.

"Por eso mismo, están locas de atar" miró hacia otro lado para evitar miradas impertinentes.

"Jajaja, la noticia les caerá como una cubeta de agua fría" se burló imaginándose a las dos chicas tirándose de un puente. "Bueno, cualquiera está bien mientras que…" hizo una pausa para tronar sus nudillos y echarle una mirada asesina al Uchiha "mientras que no sea Hinata-chan!" lo amenazó.

"Descuida"le respondió Sasuke agitando su mano "ya sé que es tu novia, me lo has dicho miles de veces" replicó cansado "… y que tal les va?" preguntó, sabía que su amigo adoraba hablar de Hinata.

El rubio al escuchar la pregunta puso ojos de estrellitas "Mi Hinata-chan es tán linda!" exclamó juntando sus manos "No nos podría ir mejor-" se interrumpió, su expresión cambió drásticamente como si hubiese chupado un limón particularmente ácido "el único problema son su padre y su primo que me parece sospecha algo… Pero al final el amor prevalece!" sonrió con el pulgar arriba; era obvio que su amistad con Rock Lee lo había influenciado."Sé que tú también encontrarás a la adecuada" palmeó el hombro del Uchiha.

"Hn" era la típica respuesta del moreno "ya te he dicho que no me interesa."

"Vas a regenerar tu clan sí o no?" preguntó el inquieto ninja.

"Ya te dije que sí, pero eso no significa que pierda la cabeza por alguna chica como tú lo has hecho" esbozó una sonrisa de suficiencia.

Naruto se detuvo, Sasuke también; el rubio meditaba en silencio dándole muchas vueltas al asunto, hasta que al fin soltó la pregunta "no te gusta ninguna chica?"

"No" respondió Sasuke muy serio.

A Naruto le dio un escalofrío "Ne… no serás gay, verdad?"

TONC!

"Ouch!" A naruto le cayó un coscorrón en la coronilla "casi me partes la cabeza baka!" le gritó sobándose la cabeza con ambas manos.

"No digas estupideces, claro que me gustan las chicas; pero ninguna es especial para mí". A Sasuke le apareció un tic en el ojo izquierdo.

"Quieres decir que nunca has estado enamorado?" inquirió una vez más el curioso ninja.

"…" Sasuke recuperó su habitual compostura de chico cool, pero no respondió, se limitó a hundir nuevamente sus manos en los bolsillos y regir a la mirada de su mejor amigo.

"Ya veo… Sí has estado enamorado…" no sabía si reírse o no, pues la mirada sombría de Sasuke le hacía creer que era un tema delicado el que estaba tocando.

"Eso no te incumbe, Naruto dobe" Imágenes de una tierna y felíz infancia retornaron a su memoria, la nostalgia lo embargaba, aquellos días de felicidad parecían lejanos. Cuando por fin Sasuke reaccionó, echó una última mirada a su amigo y luego se alejó sin decir nada.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tenten se encontraba en el campo de entrenamiento, donde solía pasara horas de duro y arduo trabajo junto a sus compañeros y su sensei. Pero en esos momentos el campo estaba solitario. Ella había ido hasta ahí para estar sola, sabía que no habría nadie, Gai sensei les había obligado a tomarse el día libre para disfrutar de su juventud; seguro que Lee había acatado la orden y Neji seguro estaría en su casa entrenando con su tío.

La muchacha estaba frente a un árbol que en su tronco tenía colocado una diana, Tenten practicaba su puntería ensimismada, cuando falló su cuarto tiro consecutivo…

"Qué te pasa?" Se escuchó una voz masculina tras ella.

"…" El corazón le dio un vuelco como si hubiese estado esperando que la siguiese y que ese alguien fuese el Uchiha.

"Nunca fallas un tiro"

Tenten volteó "Neji…" parado detrás de ella se encontraba aquel genio de piel y ojos pálidos, cabellera larga y azabache. "Debe ser que hoy no es mi día, todos tenemos malos días" suspiró retraída y se recostó sobre un árbol, se dejó resbalar perezosamente hasta quedar sentada.

"Hn" Neji esbozó una sonrisa que claramente decía 'sí como no… y yo nací ayer' caminó hasta donde estaba su compañera, se puso en cuclillas para quedar cara a cara y la miró a los ojos. "Tú nunca fallas… A mí no me engañas" dijo señalando sus pálidos ojos con el índice "algo te está pasando" su cara estaba a centímetros de la de Tenten.

La muchacha parpadeó, la mirada de su amigo era tan perturbante y siempre lograba sacar verdades de las víctimas sometidas a esa penetrante mirada. "mm" frunció los labios "he tenido un mal día, eso es todo" rompió el contacto visual dirigiendo la vista hacia otro lado.

Neji resopló y se sentó al costado de Tenten, dispuesto a escuchar lo que ella tuviera que decir. El Neji del presente había cambiado y todo a raíz del combate que tuvo contra Naruto. Si bien aún presentaba vestigios de su antigua arrogancia, ahora era una persona un poco más asequible, ya no era tan indiferente, al menos ahora escuchaba lo que otros tenían que decir y no se marchaba dejándolos con la palabra en la boca. Para alguien como Hyuuga Neji eso era un gran avance, digno de un Aleluya!

Pero hubo dos cambios más notables en él, el primero: mejoró su relación con sus compañeros de equipo, ya los podía considerar como sus amigos y los valoraba más que antes. El segundo cambio, el más extraño y molesto para él: era que se había vuelto más 'perceptivo' con respecto a los sentimientos y estados de ánimo de Tenten. Él no sabía cómo ni cuando empezó a preocuparse por lo que le estuviera ocurriendo a la chica; se horrorizaba cada vez que se sorprendía así mismo pensando en aquellas 'tonterías', no era posible que invirtiera su precioso tiempo en aquellas cosas. Por supuesto el atribuyó el hecho de ser tan 'perceptivo' a sus habilidades por ser portador del byakugan.

"Te vi en los portones hace un rato, justó cuando arribó el equipo siete." Lo dijo como si fuese algo casual. Neji estaba esperando ver alguna reacción que delatara a Tenten tras este último comentario.

"Eh… pasaba por ahí!" mintió la chica.

Neji movió el índice de un lado a otro negando "No… Yo pasaba por ahí, tú no" chasqueó la lengua.

"Qué quieres decir con eso?" fingió desentendimiento.

"Simplemente que tú no estabas ahí por una casualidad" Se cruzó de brazos "querías ver a alguien, verdad?"

"… No digas sandeces Neji" ella también se cruzó de brazos y miró hacia otro lado fingiendo indignación.

"Es… Uchiha Sasuke, verdad?" dijo el chico para zanjar el asunto de una buena vez y dejarse de rodeos.

La pose de indignación de Teten se escurrió, se desarmó como un rompecabezas, agachó la mirada; ya no lo podía negar, además necesitaba decírselo a alguien, no tenía amigas sólo tenía a su equipo. Se lo diría Lee, era buen amigo después de todo, pero era tan escandaloso que al minuto de habérselo confesado todo Konoha ya estaría enterado; volantes repartidos, afiches en las paredes y un Lee con megáfono en mano pidiendo ayuda a los aldeanos para apoyar a Tenten. Se lo diría a Gai sensei? Ni hablar! Para empezar era igualito a Lee o peor.

En conclusión, el único que quedaba era Neji, él era de confianza, era su amigo y lo apreciaba a pesar de que siempre este se había mostrado frío, ella lo entendía pues conocía el secreto de su familia y por eso entendía la actitud del chico. Además no se imaginaba a Neji esparciendo los rumores de sus líos amorosos. Perfecto.

Tenten tomó un respiro "Sí" resopló aliviada, se había quitado un peso de encima "no puedo engañar a tus ojos, verdad?" dijo esto con voz apagada, no sabía si Neji era capaz de entenderla o apoyarla, después de todo hace algún tiempo lo conocían como el bastardo corazón de hielo.

"… Ya veo" él también dijo esto con voz apagada, no sabía que decir, se había imaginado, es más estaba seguro de la respuesta que le daría la chica; pero por alguna extraña razón no le satisfacía el hecho de que no se hubiese equivocado, raro en él, pues siempre estaba orgulloso del talento que tenía para analizar a la gente. Una pequeña parte de él muy muy muy en el fondo anhelaba que se estuviera equivocando con los sentimientos de Tenten hacia el Uchiha, a quien en esos momentos estaba envidiando más que de costumbre. "Y… desde cuándo… te gusta?" preguntó vacilante, el silencio había sido tan incómoda como para animar a Neji a romperlo.

La chica le sonrió, el momento de tensión para ella había pasado, sabía que por mucho que Neji hubiese cambiando le costaba un montón estar ahí sentado escuchándola y ella apreciaba ese gesto, se sentía tan bien estar acompañada y se sentía tonta por haber deseado hace unos instantes estar sola. "creo que desde que nos cruzamos con él el día de la prueba del examen de chunnin cuando Lee lo retó."

"mm?" Neji parpadeó extrañado.

"Pasa algo?" preguntó.

"Me parece raro que no lo haya notado mucho antes" se recostó en el árbol "perdón" dijo exaltado, sin querer su brazo rozó el brazo de la chica, el se apartó rápido como si se hubiese quemado; pero Tenten ni se inmutó, parecía que no lo había notado. El Hyuuga, tratando de que el último suceso pasase desapercibido agregó "me di cuenta hace algunos días."

"Y… crees que tenga alguna oportunidad?" miró a su amigo esperanzada.

"_gulp!_" él no quería que ella se sintiese mal porque lo que él pensaba era que el Uchiha ni siquiera hubiese reparado en la existencia de Tenten "ehh…", pero tampoco quería mentirle, estaba en aprietos, quería ser sincero "no lo sé, es que… creo que él ni te conoce."

A Tenten se le cayó la cara, pensó detenidamente; era verdad, ella nunca había hecho el intento para que la conozca. Levantó la cabeza, una idea nueva le había llenado la cabeza "pero, tú crees que soy bonita?" sin darse cuenta bruscamente se había acercado demasiado al Hyuuga, tanto que él tuvo que alejar su rostro para que él y Tenten no se besaran.

"Este… " el chico no sabía que responder, estaba sin defensas ante ella y su insistente mirada.

"Dime la verdad, no quiero que me mientas por lástima" acercó más su rostro al del chico.

"No te mentiré… pues" la miró, nunca había pensado en eso ¿Tenten bonita? "… sí" dijo en un susurro que más parecía una exhalación.

"Sí qué?" insistió la chica.

"Pues sí… eres" le costaba esa palabra como si fuera un sacrilegio que saliera de su boca "sí, eres bonita."

Tenten retrocedió complacida, le sonrió "en verdad lo crees?"

"Hai" contestó el Hyuuga ya compuesto con el entrecejo levemente fruncido.

Un rubor suave se extendió por las mejillas de Tenten "arigatou."

Neji se levantó "Tengo que irme" dio unos pasos alejándose de la chica, pero se detuvo, sin volverse le dijo "te verías aún mejor con el cabello suelto." Siguió su marcha.

La sonrisa de Tenten se ensanchó aún más; Neji no era cualquier chico y su opinión valía mucho.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke se encontraba en su solitaria casa, estaba tumbado en su cama boca arriba. La conversación que había tenido con Naruto lo tenía perturbado. Estiró el brazo hacia la mesilla de noche, abrió un cajón y sacó una foto. En la foto se veía a dos niños de unos 5 años muy alegres, una pelirros y un morenito.

Suspiró viendo la imagen, se puso boca abajo, enterrando uno de sus ojos con la almohada y el otro seguía clavado en la foto.

"Nadie ocupará tu lugar…" y se quedó dormid con la esperanza de al fin despertar de la pesadilla que le había tocado vivir, pero sea como sea esa era la realidad y no existía pesadilla alguna de la cual despertar.

_Sasuke caminaba por un túnel negro, apenas y podía ver "dónde estoy?" tanteaba con sus manos en el oscuro espacio tratando de encontrar algo que lo pudiese guiar hacia una salida. Se volvió abruptamente, habría jurado que había escuchado una risita tras él._

"_Quién está ahí?"_ preguntó el Uchiha esculcando en la oscuridad tratando de encontrar la fuente de esa risilla escalofriante.

"_Deberías saberlo!_" Ahora la voz provenía de algún lugar delante de él.

Sasuke miró hacia delante petrificado; por alguna extreña razón esa voz le resultaba familiar. Alcanzó a ver una cabellera rosa que corría, como sihuyera de él.

"_Espera!_" gritó Sasuke, el corazón le había dado un vuelco y ahora corría tras la chica para alcanzarla, sí debía alcanzarla a como diera lugar, acaso era..?

De pronto al final del túnel se vio una luz y la chica se detuvo, Sasuke también se detuvo.

"_Sakura?_" Los ecos de los latidos de su corazón martillaban su cerebro, al ver que la chica no respondía, él caminó hacia ella. Estiró un brazo para poder tocarle el hombro, lo hizo … no pasó nada. Tenía unas ganas inmensas de abrazarla pero algo le impedía a su cuerpo moverse; tiró del hombro de la chica para voltearla y al menos volver a ver sus ojos una vez más, tenía tantas cosas que decirle…

"_Ahhh!_" Sasuke esperaba encontrarse con el rostro lindo de Sakura, pero en su lugar se encontró con un rostro putrefacto, sin ojos, carcomido por el tiempo, era nauseabundo. Sasuke la empujó horrorizado y en cuanto cayó la criatura se tapó la cara con las manos.

"_Doshite… Sasuke-chan?_" se oían unos sollozos infantiles. Sasuke sudaba, la criatura se había convertido en una de unos 5 años.

"_Sa…sa…sakura?_" se arrodilló apartó las manitas de la pequeña, su infantil rostro estaba empapado por las lágrimas.

"_Te esperé… nunca llegaste…_" balbuceó entre sollozos la pequeña. "_Te odio…_"

"_Pero yo-_"

"_Te odio"_ lo cortó la niña_ "te odio, te odio!_"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ahhhh!" empapado en un sudor frío Sasuke se despertó, aquella pesadilla lo había perseguido desde aquel fatídico día en que perdió todo. "Sakura!" no pudo contener la rabia de su llanto, se sentía culpable de que ella estuviera muerta, no podía evitar pensar "quizá murió odiándome…" con la cabeza hundida en sus manos se quedó ahí en su cuarto, pensando en lo que pudo haber sido, la vida que le había sido arrebatada.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tumbada en la hierba, se encontraba la chica, mirando las estrellas en el despejado cielo nocturno. Estaba con un brazo estirado, trazando imaginariamente las constelaciones, nombrando cada una de ellas.

"Sakura!" una voz masculina resonó en el bosque.

La chica bufó, fastidiada por haber sido interrumpida en su rato de ocio "Ya voy…" respondió. "_Sólo un poco más…_" la chica se levantó para acudir al llamado.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wolas! Jejeje como ven Sakura no estaba muerta… pos este fic es un SasuSaku.

Espero que les haya gustado este capi, dejen review onegai!

Muchísimas gracias a todos los q me dejaron review(también a los q no jejeje), gracias por leer mi fic, no caben q felíz me hace y sorry x no responder (tiempo!) en el prox cap sí voy a contestar! Gracias:

RiMi be Kagome1013 Deray Yuki-Kudo invierno nejitenten sccmar nadeshiko-uchiha mimi Jaide112 Hatake Miaka SABAKU NO VANA


End file.
